The Great Horse Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Quick Draw McGraw *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Snagglepuss *Olivia Flaversham - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Hiram Flaversham - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Toby - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mrs. Judson - Anastasia *Professor Ratigan - Nigel (Rio) *Fidget - Mauro (Rio) *Bartholomew - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Felicia - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *The Barmaid - Megara (Hercules) *Miss Kitty - Lily (LeapFrog) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *Queen Mousetoria - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Disguised Criminal - Bananas Gorilla (Busytown) *Juggling Octopus - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Frog and Salamander - Mushu (Mulan) and Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Piano Mouse - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Mouse with a Crutch - Dave the Barbarian *Client from Hampstead - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *The Bartender - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) Scenes *The Great Horse Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Horse Detective part 2 - Snagglepuss Finds Lindsay *The Great Horse Detective part 3 - Enter Quick Draw McGraw *The Great Horse Detective part 4 - Enter Nigel *The Great Horse Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Horse Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Baloo! *The Great Horse Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Horse Detective part 8 - Mauro Kidnaps Lindsay/The Chase *The Great Horse Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Horse Detective part 10 - Nigel's Plan *The Great Horse Detective part 11 - Quick Draw McGraw's Observation *The Great Horse Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Horse Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Horse Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Mauro *The Great Horse Detective part 15 - Quick Draw McGraw and Nigel's Confrontation *The Great Horse Detective part 16 - Nigel's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Horse Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Horse Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Horse Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Horse Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Horse Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Horse Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Basil of Baker Street Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Dr. David Q. Dawson Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Olivia Flaversham Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Hiram Flaversham Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Toby Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Mrs. Judson Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Professor Ratigan Mauro.jpg|Mauro as Fidget Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Bartholomew Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Felicia Megara.jpg|Megara as the Barmaid LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Miss Kitty Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene and DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Miss Kitty's Sisters Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Queen Mousetoria Bananas Gorilla.png|Bananas Gorilla as Disguised Criminal Po the Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as the Juggling Octopus Mushu character.png|Mushu as the Frog Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Salamander Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as the Piano Mouse Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as the Mouse with a Crutch Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as the Client from Hampstead Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs